User blog:Avatar XIII/DCRB 5: Green Arrow vs Katniss Everdeen
Welcome to the 5th installment of DC Rap Battles. Ready your bows and arrows. The archer of the DC universe, Green Arrow, is up against the hero of Panem, Katniss Everdeen. Who will hit the bulls-eye first? Beat Battle vs Begin!!! (Battle starts at 0:21) Effie Trinket Primrose Everdeen, we select you, unless there is a substitute Katniss Everdeen Wait! I volunteer, I volunteer as tribute! Effie Trinket Well then, may the odds be in favor for you Katniss Everdeen Thanks, but I won’t need any luck against this fool The name is Katniss Everdeen, the victor from District 12 Making the lives of all aristocrats a living hell You don’t impress me Ollie, you’re as unoriginal as they come You copy Robin Hood, but you’re the type of person he’d steal from For someone who fought Cadmus, I’m surprised you’re so naive Why support the government? They don’t help those in need I don’t enjoy violence, but I’ll make an exception when I’m pissed Put an apple where your mouth is, and I guarantee I won’t miss Green Arrow I get that you’re passionate but you need to calm your tits My arrows are lit and you’ll be catching fire when I spit So I accept your challenge, for I have lost a shootout to no man You’re only an amateur versus the Emerald Battling Bowman I fire 29 a minute, and my accuracy is stunning You can’t even hit a motionless practice dummy I won’t need to threaten suicide to defeat ya Competed in the Hunger Games, but you’re just thirsty for Peeta Katniss Everdeen You’re seriously trying to judge me? You’re not thinking sensibly Black Canary has suffered a lot thanks to your infidelity I turned a nation of slaves into an army, and I did it without help Learn some leadership before taking another Speedy under your belt Roy Harper, he trusted you, but you just left him to rot alone Gone for 8 years, and you gave up after you found his clone Mia Dearden, the kid has HIV and needs treatment You’re rich enough, but you don’t fund her for whatever reason Go cry to Hal, cause I know how much you miss the Justice League Too bad they have no extra room for dead weight drama Queens You better preserve your arms, because things are getting rough Growing up without responsibilities, that must’ve been so tough Green Arrow Trying to give me crap for being rich, better check yourself You’re much worse than I am at distributing your wealth Two time champion, I’m sure that you must have been shining But District 12 is still full of poor people and coal mining I inspired the two Speedy’s, and now they control their own fate You were trained by a lazy drunk that couldn’t sit up straight Your songs are obsidiotic, they don’t have any rhythm and flow Read my lips, you’re just an, evil pillow! If you think that killing one president will really matter You’re tripping harder than when you were stung by tracker jackers You’re the face of the rebellion? Hmph, I beg to differ A true hero would’ve been there to protect their sister Who Won? Poll Suggestion Category:Blog posts